The control of devices traditionally requires manual operation of dials, buttons, keyboards, keypads and the like. Remote controls, often configured with voice control options, can be used to control devices within a line of sight of and/or within close proximity to the remote control. However, not all devices within a network may be within the line of sight of or within close proximity to the remote control. Thus, there may either be an inability to control such devices, and/or a significant delay in controlling such devices. Additionally, a user may be unaware of devices in a network that may be operated via a remote control. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.